Need to Feel
by Amiiix3
Summary: Brave, Leah Clearwater is afraid of thunderstorms. Jacob Black just needs to feel. JacobxLeah oneshot.


He was curled in on himself, a hulking shape shattering the smooth horizon.

Leah surveyed him, hidden behind a tree on the outskirts of the forest surrounding First Beach. La Push sat beneath a shadow of angry gray clouds, growing darker with every passing minute.

Jacob did not notice when the rain began to fall, tiny droplets of moisture disappearing as they neared his burning body, the searing temperature that surrounded him.

Leah leaned forward out of curiosity, wondering why his shoulders were shaking. With a pang of surprise she realized he was sobbing, the quiet whimpers and gasps carrying towards her with the wind, along with his musky scent.

She reached a hand towards him, but he was yards away, a lone figure hunched over in his seat on the rotting log. Her fingers paused, curling over air, and fell limply back to her side. She could do nothing for him…

Just as she turned to leave, never to let him know she had been there, a crack of thunder exploded around them.

Leah screamed, stumbling into a tree out of surprise. It made an audible sound even in the echoes of the dying thunderclap.

Jacob was suddenly there, towering over her, much too close. Leah backed up, only to realize the tree she had almost knocked over was behind her.

His expression was furious, hostile— different. This was not Jacob Black. This was a shield. This was a mask. This was a fake. This was a hurt, broken, angry, scorned Jacob. This was a Jacob who knew exactly how Leah felt, and hated it.

Leah's face twisted to match his, her mouth pulling into a scowl, her brow furrowing, her eyes flashing dangerously.

_I'm scared of thunder…_

"What are you doing here?" Jacob's voice was rough, but it could not hide his pain— or maybe Leah was good at detecting it, after all she had done to hide hers.

_I've always been scared, but no one knows…_

"I live here." She stood on her toes, wishing for once that she was taller. The change had not affected her physically. She was the same tiny girl as she had been before. She had to tilt her head back to look him in the eyes.

_It's my only secret…_

"Shouldn't you be out following Sam or something?" Jacob's words were harsh. He laughed mirthlessly, his eyes hard.

Leah's hands began to tremble, the anger blinding.

"Fu—" Leah was cut off by another blast of thunder. The wind roared tumultuously and rain began to fall, snapping at the trees. Leah had to grit her teeth to keep from jumping again.

_And now you know it, too…_

"Scared…?" Jacob raised an eyebrow, his mouth twisting into an imperious smile— a cocky smile— an angry smile.

Leah blinked, his words seeping slowly into her brain… "_You—!_"

There was a ripping sound. Her bones ached; her body felt like it had ignited. Another sound of ripping clothing, and fluttering pieces of cloth, and growls filled the air.

A gray-furred wolf was pinned beneath a larger, russet-colored on. The gray wolf snarled angrily, its teeth bared, glinting sharply.

_What is it, Clearwater? Scared of thunder? Even the bitch is afraid of something…?_

The snarling ended. The gray wolf stopped thrashing. Leah stared into Jacob's dark eyes, her expression suddenly unreadable.

_Being a bitch doesn't mean I'm invincible. _

Jacob froze. He wanted— No— He _needed_ raw anger. He needed a fight. If it was with a wolf half his size, so be it. He wanted pain. He wanted to _feel_.

_I can help you feel…_

She offered before even she could see what this would do. The need was already there. No— there was no love, nor lust. It was the need to feel. For once. Pain was something they had both experienced, but pleasure…

She was human again, lying naked on the damp earth, her hair splayed behind her. Jacob's hot lips were suddenly against hers, searing kisses forcing her to stop thinking. Who was she with? Who was making her so warm? She forgot. She forgot everything.

Suddenly, for the first time in forever, it was just them. They were alone in the world, their sighs and moans lost in the roaring wind.

Peace… Quiet… Pleasure…

_You'll keep my secret. I trust you…_.

˚˚˚˚˚˚

* * *

**A/N: **I can't say where this fits in. It could be Post-Eclipse, I suppose, or it could be AU and just fit in wherever you'd like it.

With oneshots, I usually start in one place and end up somewhere unexpected. This was _definitely_ unexpected. I've never written an implied M before, so this was interesting…

There's no doubt that I'll be writing more JacobxLeah in the future.

Enjoy and **REVIEW!**


End file.
